New Families and Past Events
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: [Remake of BadListener's New Families and Past Events] Yami gets to stay after the Ceremonial Duel because of a tie between him and Yugi. Ra gives him his own body/life because Ra knew Yami had feelings for Yugi, but was too afraid to tell him. One year later everything is fine; Yugi and Yami are still trying to find a way to tell how they feel about each other. Full summary inside
1. New Year's Invitations

**ASAP: Hello. This is a remake of BadListener's New Families and Past Events. With permission from her, I was able to make a remake of it. I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Summary: Yami gets to stay after the Ceremonial Duel because of a tie between him and Yugi. Ra gives him his own body/life because Ra knew Yami had feelings for Yugi, but was too afraid to tell him. One year later everything is fine; Yugi and Yami are still trying to find a way to tell how they feel for each other. New Year's comes around and that's when everything unfolds. A week later a few visitors come to stay home: Tyro(or father) and Atemu(Yugi's one year younger brother). Yugi sees his brother for the longest time in 12 years, but they are still at a war of silence. Later on Yugi finds out he is of importance to the last survivor of a 6000 year old Vampire who's name is Rose. What is it that the Vampire wants with Yugi? Yami has a bad feeling about this, and will Heba, Yami's reincarnated younger brother, tell him what he can do when he finds out that Yami can't remember what their father had told them before Yami was sealed inside of the Puzzle?**

**Parings: YugixYami, AtemuxHeba, JoeyxSeto, MalikxRyou(only in the beginning), RyouxBakura, and MalikxMarik.**

**Warnings: Violence, lemons, drama, mentioning of rape, MPREG's and an Out Of Character Yami(it just fits him in this story). **

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the plot and story; that belongs to BadListener. I only own my new ideas that I added to this remake.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: New Year's Invitations<p>

December 28th

Yugi got up at 6:30 in the morning everyday. He stretched then went to the door, down the hall and to Yami's room. Yami got to stay in the world of the living by Ra himself because of a tie at the Ceremonial Duel. Ra had come down from the heavens, and had the seven Millennium Items embedded on Yami's back like Malik, so he could stay here without disappearing into thin air.

''Yami, get up. Or do I have to get the ice water like yesterday?!'' Yugi said a little tired and annoyed outside of Yami's door.

Yami groaned, ''Fine, just five more minutes please'' he pleaded under his blanket.

Yugi yawned, ''Fine, but you better be dressed when I get out of the shower'' he said, leaving to do just that.

Yami rolled over to the edge of the bed, not knowing which way he was going. With an audible '**THUD', **Yami fell off the bed and onto the floor. He reached up and grabbed the blanket, wrapping himself in it. Three minutes later Yami heard footsteps coming up the stairs and going into Yugi's room, then coming back out and headed towards his room, stopping at his door. A knock startled him as he sat up on the floor.

''Come in'' Yami said with a scared voice.

The door opened up to reveal Solomon, ''Are you still sleeping at 6:38 Yami?'' he said with a cup of coffee in his hand.

''Sorry Grampa, I've been tired lately and my back still feels like it's burning when I move around'' Yami protested.

''I know you're in pain, but with Yugi around you won't be able to rest until you tell him.'' Solomon said with a smirk.

''GRAMPA!'' Yami exclaimed turning bright crimson.

Solomon laughed, ''Well get dressed and come downstairs to eat breakfast'' he said still laughing and headed out the door to make breakfast, while shutting the door behind him.

Yami got off the floor after sitting there for three more minutes stunned. He sat on the bed and took off his shirt, throwing it in the hamper. He then went over to his dresser and took out another one, but before he did, he turned his back to the wall mirror and growled. On his back was the Millennium Puzzle, while the Ring, Rod, Necklace, Scale, Key and Eye circled that item.

_**Daydream**_

_Yami was looking at the Millennium Puzzle on his back. He was so focused on it that he didn't hear the knock on the door and it opening._

_''Yami, what are you doing? I thought I told you to get dressed'' a familiar voice called out._

_Yami turned around to see, ''Yugi...i was just, you know'' he said staying all cool and not embarrassed because Yugi had a towel around his neck and his shirt opened up while he had no shirt on, exposing their skin. _

_Yami looked away and back at the mirror. Yugi held a poker face, but that changed to a smirk. Walking forward, Yugi stood behind Yami and wrapped his arms around his waist._

_Yami jumped at the action and tried to get away before he fainted or did something worse._

_''I know your secret'' Yugi whispered into his ear, leaving Yami to blush and stop moving in his tracks._

_Yami stood still in Yugi's hold and started to stutter, ''What d-do you mean by secret, Yugi?''_

_''Well I think you know, don't you?'' Yugi smirked and tightened his hold on Yami's waist._

**End Daydream**

Yami shook his head and the daydream was put to the back of his mind, still to be remembered later on. Yami put his shirt on and went to the door and flew it open and bumped right into Yugi, who's hand was still up in the air ready to knock. Yami was gripping Yugi's shirt because he didn't know who he bumped into.

''Yami...what are you doing?'' Yugi asked flushing pink, but stayed calm because he didn't want to show Yami that he liked him.

Yami shot his head up, frightened and started to back up, ''Y-Yugi...I was just-'' Yami began.

Yugi jumped in, ''-Going downstairs...lets go'' and walked away from the door and started to go down to the kitchen.

Yami's blush slowly went away as he walked out into the hall and followed him.

* * *

><p><span>Kaiba Mansion<span>

''MOKUBA! GET DOWN HERE NOW!'' Seto bellowed from the bottom of the stairs.

''I'm coming! I'm just finishing up something on the invitations!'' Mokuba complained right back.

''You're the one who wanted this New Year's Party in the first place'' Seto grumbled.

Five minutes later Mokuba finished typing up the invitations and putting them into envelopes with a small sticker on the front flap to hold it down. Mokuba then went downstairs where Seto was pissed off even more.

''Finally, now we can leave'' Seto grumbled.

Mokuba just shook his head and brushed him off and called Roland.

Roland came into the room and asked, ''Yes Mokuba sir. What do you need?''

Mokuba handed the invitations to him and said with a smile on his face, ''I need you to give these people on the following list these invitations personally''

''Lets go Mokuba'' Seto said, dragging him along.

The door to the mansion shut, leaving a stunned looking Roland standing where he still was.

* * *

><p><span>Game Shop<span>

Yugi, Yami and Solomon finished breakfast and Yugi was cleaning the dishes and drying them. Solomon was busy working in the shop. A few kids came in with their parents buying merchandise. A couple with their kid thanked Solomon before walking out. As soon as they walked out, Roland came in.

Solomon looked up from the counter and realizing who it was, gave a friendly smile, ''Welcome. How may I help you today Roland?''

Roland started to sweat slightly and fixed his sunglasses, ''May I see Yugi and Yami Mouto please.''

''Sure, let me get them for you.'' Solomon said, leaving the shop to go get the boys.

Two minutes later Solomon came back into the shop with Yugi and Yami right behind. Solomon took his place back behind the counter.

''Roland, what do you want?'' Yugi asked, slightly confused as to why he was here.

''I came here by orders from Mr. Mokuba.'' Roland stated.

''Just spit it out already and tell us.'' Yami said impatiently.

''Alright.'' Roland said, ''Mokuba and a little bit of Seto are planning a New Year's Party and would like you to come.'' he finished, handing them the two invitations right after.

Yugi and Yami turned their heads towards each other as they were standing right next to each other. Yami spoke up after a few seconds of silence, ''Will any of our friends be coming?''

''Yes, Mokuba gave me a list and wanted everyone on there to be at the party.'' Roland answered, handing Yami the list that read:

_List_

_(* - Already gave them the invitation)_

_Yugi / Ryo *_

_Yami / Malik *_

_Joey * / Rose_

_*Tristen / Chaos_

Solomon overheard their conversation and asked, ''Is there going to be any alcoholic beverages at this party?''

''I believe there will be champagne, but no alcohol.'' Roland said, being more serious.

''Grandpa, can we go? We both promise not to drink any alcohol.'' Yugi pleaded.

''Hmm...very well. But I would believe that Seto will give you and your friends room to sleep in for the night?'' Solomon stated, crossing his arms.

Roland stood up straight with his arms at his sides like a soldier, ''Yes, I presume that Mr. Kaiba will give them rooms to sleep in.'' he said, bowing a little.

While Roland and Solomon were talking, Yugi turned to Yami and asked him for the list. Yami gave it to him and Yugi looked over it. Once he got to the two last names on the right side, his eyes widened as he brought the list up so it was almost touching his face.

Yami saw what Yugi was doing and asked, ''Um...Yugi. What are you looking at that's making you wide eyed all of a sudden?''

Yugi snapped out of his trance, ''This...these two names.'', he pointed to the two he was talking about.

Solomon and Roland had just ended their conversation. Solomon and heard what Yugi said about the names and came closer, looking at the names over Yugi's hand, ''Rose and Chaos...they will be coming sometime within 2 or 3 days they said.'' Solomon said smiling.

Yami was dumbfounded at what he said because he never met the two face to face before. He knew that Chaos was a transfer student from Egypt that came to Domino High School two and a half years ago, and that she became friends with Yugi, Tristen. Joey, Mokuba, Téa, Ryo and Malik, but nothing else besides that.

Roland was about to leave, but remembered something and turned back around, handing Yugi Rose's and Chaos' invitations because Rose was Yugi's cousin and would be coming this year. Roland left the Game Shop and went back to the Kaiba Mansion.

* * *

><p><span>Later That Day<span>

Yami was sitting by his desk doing some math problems because Solomon wanted to see how good he was at it, since he was trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle for 5000 years, so he probably didn't know much about modern day problems. Yami did five pages and still had ten more to go. Yami finished the sixth page and took a break because something was on his mind, and it was Rose and what type of relationship she had with Yugi. Yami found out earlier that Rose was Yugi's cousin, but he didn't know why both Solomon and Yugi were smiling. Yami was leaning back in his computer chair, arms behind his head and eyes closed. He thought of going to confront Yugi about this, but got to the point that he was too embarrassed to do so and that he was glued to his seat. What was he going to say, anyway: That he didn't like the smile on his face earlier and not to see this Rose person again? But, then again, she was his cousin, so he had every right to see her. He growled in frustration, tangling his bangs in his hair.

_'Go confront him...' _a voice in his head said, which wasn't his own.

Yami looked around, confused. He was about to ask who was there, but a knock on the door startled him as he fell out of his chair. The door opened to reveal Solomon.

''Phew, it's just Grandpa.'' Yami said, placing a hand over his fast beating heart.

''What do you mean 'it's just Grandpa', Yami?'' Grandpa pouted at Yami.

Yami laughed, ''Grandpa...I mean that it's good to see you since I haven't talked to you straight today.'' he said, being all innocent.

''Hmm...alright, I believe you. What do you want to talk about?'' Solomon asked, sitting down on Yami's bed.

''Well, it's actually advice.'' Yami sheepishly laughed.

''And would that be then?'' Solomon asked, getting more serious.

''Um..well it's about Yugi and his cousin Rose...like, what kind of relationship do they have?'' Yami asked, hiding a blush. Solomon smiled and started to laugh.

''What's so funny Grandpa?'' Yami asked, turning bright red.

''Well first off, somebody's a little jealous here and secondly, I can't give you any advice.'' Solomon said, getting off the bed.

Yami was still bright red and embarrassed, ''Wait a minute here...why can't you tell me anything?'' he asked, standing up from the floor.

Solomon turned around from his spot at the door, ''If you want to know, then why don't you go ask him yourself?'' he laughed, shutting the door, leaving Yami wondering what his Grandfather meant by 'I can't give you any advice.' Yami's redness slowly went away as he laid on his bed with his head buried in his pillow. 'What am I going to do?' he thought, contemplating his answer.

_'Go ask him...' _the same voice from before said.

Again, before Yami could answer, he heard a muffling sound coming from the next room over. Getting up in curiosity, he walked over to his door and opened it and went into the hall. He walked to the room the sound was coming from and looked around for his Grandpa. The coast was clear, so Yami put his ear up o the door and heard singing and a song playing.

_**Yugi singing: Angel With A Shotgun – The Cab**_

**I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun**

**An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun**

**Get out your guns**

**Battle's begun**

**Are you a saint or a sinner?**

**If loves a fight**

**Then I shall die**

**With my heart on a trigger**

**They say: ''Before you start a war,''**

**''You better know what you're fighting for!''**

**Well baby, you are all that I adore**

**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun**

**Fighting 'til the war's won**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back**

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

…**.and I,**

**Wanna live, not just survive**

**Tonight**

**Sometimes to win**

**You've got to sin**

**Don't mean I'm not a believer**

**...and major Tom, will sing along**

**Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer**

**They say: ''Before you start a war,''**

**''You better know what you're fighting for!''**

**Well baby, you are all that I adore**

**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun**

**Fighting 'til the war's won**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back**

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

**...and I,**

**Wanna live, not just survive**

**Tonight**

**Ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun..**

**Fighting 'til the war's won..**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back..**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun**

**Fighting 'til the war's won**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back**

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

**(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**

**...and I,**

**Wanna live, not just survive**

**Tonight**

**(Live, not just survive)**

**...and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight**

**They say: ''Before you start a war,''**

**''You better know what you're fighting for!''**

**Well baby, you're all that I adore**

**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**

Yugi stopped singing the song as the music played for a few more seconds, before stopping. Yami was confused as to who the song was meant for. Yami waited a few more minutes before standing up, knocking on the door.

''Come in.'' Yugi said quickly.

Yami opened the door and poked his head in, finding a laptop on Yugi's desk with a stack of papers next to it. Yugi was sitting in his chair, spinning it around in circles and almost fell off it a few times. Yami snickered and walked in completely and shut the door behind him.

Yugi looked towards the door and stopped spinning the chair. He smiled at Yami, who turned a light pink, turning his gaze to the wall next to him. Yugi chuckled, turning back to the window in front of his desk. A few minutes passed before Yugi finally broke the silence, ''Yami, how long are you going to stand there not talking or are you trying to find the right words to tell me something?'' he asked, turning his head slightly to look at Yami.

Yami, without thinking, just blurted out what he was going to ask, ''Who is this Rose person that you and Grandpa were talking and smiling about when you saw her name on the list?'', he asked, panting slightly.

Yugi turned his chair fully around and shocked Yami by putting his head down, smirking while shaking his head, ''Yami, Rose is my cousin.''

''I know that but...that's not what I meant. It's not my business to ask, but, what did she do for you that-'', Yami drifted off after 'that' and looked down as his eyes became watery.

''Yami it is your business, but I was waiting for you to ask me about it since earlier.'' Yugi said.

Yami looked up, surprised, ''Really? You were?''

''Yes, and I was waiting for you to come in here and that is why I started to sing before.'' Yugi stated. ''And I believe it worked.'' he snickered, standing up to stretch his legs.

Yami had a cute shocked face that went with his blush, ''That isn't true.''

''Sure it isn't, but let's get back to your unanswered question. Rose is two years older than me and she saved my life back in middle school.''

''Save your life...how did she do that?'' Yami asked.

''Seven years ago when I was in sixth grade and Rose was in eighth. The school, started on fire and everybody else was already outside the building for the fire department to get there.'' Yugi said whilst sitting back on his chair.

''Where were you when all this was going on?'' Yami asked.

''Well since I had short legs in middle school and there was fire everywhere, I got to the gym where something fell on me. Of course I fell unconscious. When I woke up I was in the hospital and Grandpa and Rose were there next to me. Rose later told me what happened when she found me. She said that she ran back into the school when she couldn't find me outside. Rose didn't tell me how she lifted whatever fell on me off.'' Yugi finished.

As Yami was taking this all in, he couldn't help but feel an odd sensation in his head and chest.

_'Kill...them...'_

Yami silently gasped as he felt his legs give way. Yugi saw Yami's legs about to give way and stood up. He only managed to get half-way to Yami before he collapsed.

Yugi ran to Yami, catching him before he hit the floor and held him like Yami did when the Orichalcos seal took over Yugi.

''Yami wake up...come on.'' Yugi said, shaking him.

Grandpa had come in because he had heard the commotion and asked, ''What's going on?''

''Yami collapsed and I can't wake him up.'' Yugi said with tears almost in his eyes.

Solomon went wide eyed and said, ''I'll call Ishizu right away.''

Solomon went downstairs to call Ishizu and Yugi picked Yami up, laying him down on his bed. Yugi pulled his chair up next to the bed and held onto Yami's hand until Ishizu got there.

* * *

><p><span>15 Minutes Later<span>

Solomon was waiting outside the front door for Ishizu. A minute later there were screeching noises coming from around the block. Seconds later it stopped in front of the Game Shop with dust rising up around it. There were two people on the motorcycle taking their helmets off and setting them down on the bike. The first to get off was Ishizu, followed by Malik.

Solomon coughed up dust that went in front of his face. He waved it away and hurried Ishizu and Malik inside the house. Solomon told Malik to stay in the living room and sent Ishizu to Yugi's room.

Yugi was still holding Yami's hand when the door opened up and Ishizu walked in. Ishizu held a sad expression upon her face before she spoke, ''Yugi...could you please step out for a bit?''

''Alright.'' Yugi said, letting go of Yami's hand and standing up, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

A minute later Ishizu checked to see if anyone was standing near the door because she didn't want anyone to see her Healing Ability that she was going to use on Yami. After making sure that no one would be watching, she went back to Yami's side and placed her hands over her chest like an 'X' and closed her eyes. Yami started to illuminate a strange glow and the paleness went away, but the heavy breathing didn't stop when the light left. Ishizu sighed, shaking her head and felt Yami's forehead, brushing his bangs aside. She put her other hand on his chest, and light started to illuminate again and then it disappeared. Ishizu was confused as to what caused Yami's sudden collapse, but a sudden thought hit her and she shook her head again, running a few more check-ups on Yami before leaving the room.

Downstairs Yugi was pacing back and forth bu the stairs, while Solomon walked up to Yugi and placed a hand on his arm, ''Yugi you need to calm down...you know it's not going to help Yami wake up.'' Solomon said, letting go of Yugi's arm.

''I know Grandpa, but it's just that Yami collapsed after I finished telling him what happened with me and Rose 7 years ago.'' Yugi said with tears in his eyes.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, and Yugi turned his head to the stairs and saw Ishizu standing there.

''How is he?'' Yugi asked, determined.

''He should be fine; just a fever that's all, but I would suggest that you put a cold cloth over his forehead and cover him up.'' Ishizu said. ''Malik, we can leave now.''

Malik nodded, grabbing the keys from his pocket and opened the door for Ishizu. Before Ishizu left, she went over to Solomon and whispered in his ear, ''Love Sickness.'' and left the house. There was a screeching of wheels, until it left and it went quiet again. Solomon locked the door and turned his head towards the stairs, only to see Yugi not there. He shook his head, going into the kitchen to make dinner.

Yugi walked into his room with a bowl of cold water with a cloth hanging out of it. He set the bowl on his desk and pulled the blanket that was under Yami and covered him up. He then dipped the cloth into the cold water and rung it out, before placing on Yami's forehead. Yami groaned, but didn't wake up. Yugi sighed, kneeling on both knees and laid his head down on his arms and fell asleep later on.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally got the first chapter finished! <strong>

**Cesar: About time.**

**Exactly. Anyway, hope you review and no flames please! ^_^**


	2. Secrets Unfolding

**Here's the next chapter. :) Thank you to all those that reviewed and favorite/followed this story.**

**I'm probably going to update on the weekends, but I may update on other days if I already have the chapter finished. **

**Cesar: Also, she would like to see more reviewers because since BadListener's New Families and Past Events is 167,986 words long, Chaos' story will probably be the same amount or more. So this would be her story with the most words. Plus she worked really hard on this, and she's even taking her time off some of her projects she has to do for school to type this for you. So please review. :)**

**-hugs Cesar- Thank you Cesar. Now let's get started on this chapter cuz I need to finish some of my homework and start on my projects.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Secrets Unfolding<p>

2 Days later (30th of December), 12:45AM

Yugi was sleeping next to Yami because he hadn't woken up since the 28th from the explanation of Rose. The clock just hit 12:50AM, and things were happening to Yami in his dreams.

_**Nightmare**_

_Yami was back in Egypt 5013 years ago and was playing with Mana after studying with his Uncle, Aknaudin. Yami was running inside the Palace grounds shouting, ''Mana, where are you? This isn't funny anymo-''_

_Yami was cut off when someone grabbed him from behind. His hands were tied behind his back as a gag was tied around his mouth._

_''Keep quiet and I won't kill you.'' one of the guards said. The guard picked Yami up and threw him over his shoulder and ran for an underground tunnel that criss-crossed everywhere under the Palace. Suddenly they were under the Palace in a big open space. The guard threw Yami down, making him hit his head, hard._

_Yami was dazed and couldn't focus well after that. The guard came up to him and took the gag off from his mouth so he could breathe normally._

_Yami regained his breath and asked, ''Who are you, and what do you want with me that's so important?''_

_The guard laughed evilly, ''What do you think I'm going to do: set you free? No way, not in my life.''_

_''What do you mean 'not in your life'?'' Yami asked._

_''I mean I know what you're capable of creating when you're with another man. Besides,'' he started to pull down Yami's tunic bottoms, ''I know your secret.''_

_''W-what are you doing? I don't know what you're talking ab-AHH!'' Yami screamed, tears falling down his face as the guard took him forcefully without stopping._

_**End Nightmare**_

Before this happened Yami pushed Yugi off the bed. Yugi woke up and shot up off the floor at seeing Yami struggling in his sleep. Yugi was instantly at his side and shook his shoulders, trying to get him ti wake up, but only got punched in the nose. Yugi fell back onto the floor. He got off the floor and held his nose which was bleeding badly, but that didn't stop him from trying to wake Yami up. He shook Yami again and got punched in the cheek, but stayed standing. He did this about three more times before he found a few extra belts in the closet. He grabbed them and tied Yami's wrists to the bed. Yami stopped struggling and was no calm again. Yugi covered Yami back up because he had kicked the covers off when he was struggling. After that was done Yugi went to his wall mirror, seeing the damage done to his face: nose broken, cheeks swollen, a cut on his lips bleeding, and bruises. Yugi left the bedroom and went into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack for his cheeks. He then went to the bathroom to fix his nose and stop the bleeding.

Solomon woke up after hearing someone walking around. Getting out of bed and opening his door, he walked into the hallway and saw the bathroom light on. Curious, Solomon walked over to the bathroom and pushed the door open, seeing Yugi with his head over the sink with blood running from his nose.

Yugi saw his Grandpa and tilted his head back up so the blood ran back to his head.

Solomon asked, ''what happened to you boy? It looks like you got your butt kicked like back in middle school.''

''Sorry Grandpa, but something happened with Yami in his sleep and he punched me like 5 times in the face before I had to tie him to the bed.'' Yugi said, stuffing a tissue in his nose and grabbed the ice pack from before and left the bathroom.

_Back in Yami's Nightmare_

_The guard grinned evilly, watching as Yami curled into a ball and cried. _

_'Why, why did this have to happen to me?' Yami thought in his mind._

_**'Kill him...'**_

_In Yami's mind, he was looking around confused. 'W-who's there?'_

_**'Kill him...'**_

_Yami gasped, seeing a look-a-like of him appear in front of him. One of his eyes was shadowed over by his bangs, while the other eyes was widened and a crazy blood-red color._

_'Who are you?' Yami found himself asking._

_**'I am you.' **the person in front of him answered, **'And I can kill the man who raped you.'**_

_Yami stared at the boy. He didn't know what the word 'raped' meant, as he was only 5 years old, but if that's what the man did to him, then he wanted to make him pay._

_The other him held out his hand, **'Do you trust me?'**_

_Yami stared at the hand, before taking it, 'Yes.'_

_Outside of Yami's mind, Yami stood up and pulled his tunic bottom back up. The guard, who was just about to leave, turned around to look at him with surprise and shock, ''So, you want to go again?''_

_Yami didn't answer, just kept his head tilted down with his bangs shadowing his eyes._

_The guard smirked evilly, ''I guess you do. Besides, I like fucking whores like you.''_

_''You're a liar.'' Yami whispered, though instead of his normal voice, it was cold and sadistic – a voice no five year old should have._

_The guard's eyes widened, and before he could even blink, he was slammed against the wall._

_The only thing heard after that were pain-filled screams._

Yami woke up and tried to sit up, but found himself stuck. Looking up, he saw that his wrists were bound to the headboard. His eyes widened as he struggled to get loose.

A minute later Yami started to cry and breathe heavily. The door opened and without thinking or looking up to see who it was Yami whimpered, ''Don't hurt me, please.''

''Yami, I'm not going to hurt you. I just tied you down because you punched my five times in the face when you were struggling in your sleep before.'' Yugi said, putting the ice pack down on the desk.

Yami looked over to the desk, then to Yugi who was tipping his head back in his chair. ''Yugi...can you untie me please?'' Yami asked, tears still falling down his face.

Yugi tilted his head to the side and said, ''Give me a reason to do so, then I will.''

Yami sniffed, ''I...I had a bad experience with it.''

Yugi rolled his chair over to the bed, ''And what would that be then?''

Yami turned his head away, ''I-I, c-can't say.''

Yugi sighed, going over to his laptop to do stuff, ''Well, then I guess my secret can wait till you tell me what's wrong.''

Yami flinched at that, remembering his daydream from a few days ago, ''What do you mean?''

''If you tell me your problem then mine can wait till the day of the party.'' Yugi said, turning pink in the face.

Yami held up his tears and struggled a little more, but then stopped. He got Yugi's attention and started to tell him, but skipped some parts he didn't want Yugi to find out about and pester him about, ''5013 years ago when I was 5 and my father was still the Pharaoh, the guard my father assigned me over heard him saying what I can do or...create when I'm with someone on the...'', Yami stopped because he couldn't remember what days they were.

''Yami 'on the' what?'' Yugi asked, confused.

''I can't remember...it's too blurry, but all I can say is that there are 3 days at the most.'' Yami said painfully.

Yugi got off the chair and started to untie Yami's wrists, ''Well ok then. What happened next?''

Yami sat up from laying down and rubbed his wrist to let the pain go away from all the pulling he did. Instead of answering Yugi's question, Yami brought his knees to his chest and hugged them, burying his head in a pillow that was on his lap.

'How do I tell Yugi that I killed the guard?' Yami thought, tears welling up in his eyes.

''Um, Yami you alright?'' Yugi asked, concerned for him.

''Yeah, I'm good.'' Yami said, rubbing his eyes to wipe the coming tears away.

''Yami what's wrong? You never did answer my question.'' Yugi said, sitting right next to Yami and taking the pillow from him.

''It's...nothing Yugi.'' Yami choked out.

''Yami tell me what's wrong or so help me Ra I will not speak to you for a week.'' Yugi said, getting pissed off in a good way.

Yami flung himself at Yugi because he couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell someone what was wrong with him since the day he got his own body. ''I'm sorry, I'm sorry Yugi. It's just that I feel different being human and not a spirit floating around.'' Yami cried, holding onto Yugi's chest.

''Wait, what do you mean you feel different?'' Yugi managed to ask, as shocked as ever at hearing Yami say that.

Yami choked on his sob, ''I...I mean that I don't feel right being outside the Puzzle anymore.'', whimpered, ''I feel as if someone is going to repeat what happened 5013 years ago and I still won't be able to stop it...I felt safe when I was a spirit, but I just can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched wherever I go.'' Yami sobbed even harder now.

Yugi gently wrapped his arms around Yami to comfort him and not to get frightened that he was holding him, ''Yami calm down, you're fine. No one will hurt you again, I promise.''

Yami sobbed more and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, holding on for dear life, knowing that Yugi would protect him no matter what happened to him.

A little while later Yugi felt Yami falling asleep, so he laid him down under the covers and shut the light off, realizing it was almost 2AM. Yugi sighed, covering himself up while Yami rolled over to Yugi's side and wrapped his arms around him. Yugi was a bit surprised by Yami's sudden action, but accepted it and did the same to comfort his darker half that night.

* * *

><p><span>Noon That Same Day<span>

Yugi got up at 7:50AM and decided to take a shower. He was wondering where his Grandpa was since he didn't wake him and Yami up.

When Yugi got out of the shower he went back to his room so he could check up on Yami. He was still sleeping because he was weak from crying earlier that morning, so Yugi let him sleep in and went downstairs to make breakfast because his Grandpa was no where to be seen.

Noon came around when Yugi heard the door open and three voices talking, saying, ''Yugi will be surprised to see us.'' a girl's voice said.

''Yeah, you know he's going to want to know where you went for the last 2 years without contacting him.'' another girl's voice said, though there was a hint of an Egyptian accent in it.

''Well let's find out what he says then.'' Solomon said, ''Yugi are you down here?''

''I'm in the kitchen.'' Yugi replied. Yugi put the spatula down on a towel and walked to the door, only to be trampled by another body. Yugi was pinned down to the floor and heard a sweet voice talking, ''Did ja miss me Yugi?''

Yugi was dazed and couldn't focus before his vision went back to normal, ''Rose, what are you doing here? I thought you had a big job or something that you had to do?'' Yugi asked.

''Oh yeah that. I took a few months off because I've been working my butt off for two years Yugi.'' Rose said, getting off Yugi and putting her fists on her waist, pouting.

The other girl who was with Rose started to chuckle at nothing.

''Chaos, why are you chuckling when I'm having a problem here?!'' Rose protested.

''You should have seen your face when you were pouting.'' Chaos chuckled.

Rose a very convincing person to believe and she was very nice at times, that is, if she wasn't pissed off. Rose was at least 6'7 with long white hair that went to her knees when she stood up, and had red eyes and pale skin. It was short at the top, but the left side of her hair covered her left eye, while a red outline went all the way around her head. She had on a spaghetti strap white shirt that opened up above her naval. The straps fell to the sides every time she pulled them up. The pants were white with a black belt to hold them up. The high-heels were non-sharpened pencil length away from the ground.

Chaos was a serious person and was nice when she wasn't pissed off. She was 6'4 with white hair that reached her knees. The right side of her hair covered her right eye, while a black outline went around her head and the tips and the side that covered her right eye was platinum with a little bit of gold in it. She had blue eyes, and wore a neon yellow shirt with the words 'TURN DOWN FOR WHAT?!' in bold white letters on the front, which was low enough to show her black bra, which showed some of her cleavage. She wore a neon greenish-yellow sweater that was soft to the touch that was opened up. She also wore black pants that were ripped at the knees and black combat-like boots.

''Chaos, it's been awhile.'' Yugi commented, getting off the floor.

Chaos stopped her chuckling, ''Yugi, it's been-DANG Yugi you got tall over the last year I saw you.'' Chaos said surprised.

''Yeah, well I didn't grow 10 inches over this whole year for nothing. I needed to catch up with everyone else.'' Yugi said sarcastically.

''Yugi you're taller than Seto Kaiba now.'' Rose retorted.

''YOU'' someone said from the entrance of the kitchen.

Everyone turned to the doorway to the kitchen and saw Yami standing there with a confused and shocked face that they'd never seen before. Rose guessed that Yami was talking about her because she knew that Yami knew her 5015 years ago, but he never knew her name.

Rose walked over to Yami and said, ''I think you got the wrong person.'', while glaring at him with a glare that said, _'if you tell anyone I will kill you.'_

''Y-y-yeah, I think I do have you mixed up with someone I knew.'' Yami stuttered.

_**'Kill...them...now...'**_

Yami gasped in his mind as he felt someone else take over his body.

There were a few minutes of silence before Yugi forgot something that was important in his room.

Chaos was confused when Yugi left, but came back down with something in his hands.

Yugi said, ''Chaos, Rose, you're both invited to Seto and Mokuba's New Year's Party.'', he handed them the invitations to them because both had a dumbfounded face that said, _'What the hell is Seto doing setting up a New Year's Party with Mokuba?!'_

Solomon interrupted the awkward silence, ''Rose, Chaos, may I speak to you two in private?''

''Sure'' the two said in sync.

Yugi and Yami went up to their rooms. Yugi went on his computer doing something that meant talking to Seto about the party and Yami went to finish the other pages of math from the other day...or so they thought he was.

Without the others knowing Yami had quietly exited his room and went into the living room where Rose, Chaos and Solomon were. He hid behind a corner and eavesdropped on their conversation.

Rose sat at the table and Chaos looked out the window. Solomon started to talk, ''Rose, does Chaos know your secret?''

''About being a vampire and a diclonius?'' Chaos whispered so that Yugi and Yami couldn't hear, but she didn't know that Yami was listening to them.

''Yes Grandpa, I told her a year ago and I'm trying to find the twin swords that control my power.'' Rose said.

Rose was the only survivor left of the leader of an _8000 _year old Vampire race. She was also special because her father was infected by a diclonius, so when her mother gave birth to her, she was born a vampire and diclonius. Rose was at least 6022 years old and at least 1000 years older than Yami.

''Is there any problems finding the swords?'' Solomon asked determined.

''Well there is one thing and that is the hunters that damn Ann keeps sending after us.'' Rose snapped angrily.

Chaos and Solomon flinched at the volume in Rose's voice.

Yami silently chuckled to himself, though the chuckle was dark and demented; nothing like his own.

_**'That's all I need to know.' **_he thought, eyes glowing, **_'Time to let my other half out.'_**

He closed his blood-red eyes and when he opened them again, they were back to amethyst. Yami blinked, looking around, confused. He was about to say something out loud, but he heard talking and peeked around the side and saw Rose, Chaos and Solomon talking. He decided to worry about it later and went back up into his room.

''Sorry, I keep wondering if my father really wanted me to find the swords or not. He told me to hide when the war with Ann's 100th grandparent was still alive.'' Rose said sighing.

''Really, you never told me this story before.'' Chaos remarked.

Rose stood up, ''That's because I was either testing you to see if you cared for me and not betray me for your needs to have a reason to take down Ann faster.'' Rose smiled, ''And I can see that you won't because I have watched you over the year.''

''You know I wouldn't do that to you, don't you?'' Chaos said, serious.

''Yes, and I'm going to start from the beginning to tell you what I went through.'' Rose stated.

Chaos and Solomon sat on the couch and listened to the story.

_**6010 Years Ago**_

_**/Flashback/**_

_Rose was playing with her pet bat that she got from her father for her 10th birthday which was that day. Rose was4'9 in height and she had black hair with red tips that went passed her shoulders. She wore a royal purple dress that went over her knees, and a headband for her bangs to keep out of her eyes._

_A guard came up to Rose, ''Emperor Roy would like to see you Rose.''_

_Rose turned around as her bat sat on her shoulder, ''Thank you for informing me that my father needs me.''_

_The guard bowed his head and walked off._

_''Well let's go see what daddy wants Voo'' (Voo is the bat's name) Rose said and ran to the Palace as quick as possible._

_5 minutes later_

_Rose knocked on the door to her father's office. She was panting hard because she wasn't that good with her powers yet._

_''Come in, Rose.'' her father called._

_Rose came in and sat down on the chair that was across from her father._

_''Have you had your training today, Rose?'' Roy asked._

_''Father!'' Rose complained._

_Roy chuckled, ''I know sweetheart. Do you like your birthday gift I got you?''_

_''Yes father. Voo and I have had a great day playing in the Palace grounds.'' Rose smiled._

_Roy smiled, but then turned serious, ''Well I'm glad, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. It's about your abilities and how to use them.'' he stated._

_''You mean like how I can talk to bats, run really fast and punch things and send them like a mile away?'' Rose listed._

_Roy was shocked when he heard the talking to bats, but said, ''Yes, most of those are abilities because one of them is a rare ability that doesn't come around very often''_

_Rose understood and asked, ''Is there another reason that you wanted to talk to me?'' _

_''Yes and you might be amazed, but you'll understand when you turn 22.'' Roy said, standing up._

_''What do you mean?'' Rose asked._

_''Well you know the story that I told you as a bed time story when you were five or younger?'' Roy walked over to Rose and put both hands on her shoulders. ''The Twin swords of Dark and Light of Blood-Ren?''_

_''Wait, are you telling me the swords are real?!'' Rose shouted._

_''Rose keep it down or others will hear it and that would be bad.''_

_''Sorry father, but you said it was a myth or legend that there was a guy named Ren and that he was covered in blood from a war and that people thought he was dead.'' Rose told her father._

_''Yes and that is true about Blood-Ren, but I didn't say that it wasn't real about him wielding the Twin swords or that his soul took over the Dark sword and killed whoever found it, unless they had the ability of Dark and Light.'' Roy said._

_Rose was silent for a few moments, but then asked, ''Why are you telling me this father if I don't even have the Dark and Light ability? What will it do for me to know this even though I can't use the Twin swords if I found them?''_

_Roy chuckled, ''You will know in due time when you find out the abilities you...'', Roy trailed off at the sound of screaming men and buildings coming down. Roy went to the window and saw what was going on and the next thing he knew the walla were beginning to crack. Roy knew what was going to happen next and grabbed Rose into a hug and tried to leave the castle tower, but ended in failure. The whole tower was cut in half and crumbled to the ground._

_Two minutes went by when Roy moved a chunk of rubble off him and his daughter. Roy was bleeding from a medium sized piece of rubble that was spiked that was in his shoulder, while Rose had a few cuts and bruises on her legs and arms._

_Roy wobbled over to Rose, ''Rose, sweetheart, you need to go to the food storage room with Voo and stay there until this is all over.''_

_''But, I can-'' Rose started._

_''No buts. I know that you are not ready to fight full-fledged Vampire hunters and you know it too. Plus, I don't want anything to happen to you.'' Roy said the last sentence in a whisper._

_Rose looked up at her father and saw tears forming in his eyes. ''I understand father. I know you want to protect me and all, but you worry too much. I can take care of myself for now dad. I'm only ten years old and I'm more mature than mom was when she was this age.''_

_''I know that and-'', Roy sensed someone coming, ''-you need to hurry to the storage room now.'' he finished, looking seriously at Rose._

_Rose sensed them too and understood what he meant did as she was told, going into the storage room._

_When Rose disappeared into the castle, 3 men came strolling up to Roy as one said, ''That's a nice daughter ya got there, king of the last existing Vampires of this retched planet.'', they guy named Austin, leader of the Vampire hunters said, smirking._

_''You'd stay away from her if I were you.'' Roy demanded._

_''Well, we ain't afraid of the mighty king of V's, now that he's wounded with a sharp piece of rubble.'', a guy to the left of Austin said._

_The one on the right jumped in, ''Yeah, the mighty Vampire from 8000 years ago is kneeling down and is vulnerable after so long.''_

_Austin was still smirking as he added, ''Why don't we go see how his offspring is at ten years old, or is she just going to roll over and die like her father is doing right now?'', he said. ''You, go and find that little brat.'', he commanded to the man on bis right._

_''Yes sir.'' the man said, going to chase after Rose._

_''No, don't! Or something terrible will happen to all of us!'' Roy shouted, wincing at the pain in his shoulder._

_With Rose and Voo_

_''Come on Voo, we need to get to the storage room fast before the...'', Rose trailed off at the sound of breaking as crashing walls were coming closer. _

_**CRASH**_

_''AHH!'' Rose screamed._

_The dust cloud cleared as Rose was looking for Voo, but she was nowhere to be seen._

_''There you are, brat.'' the man that Austin sent to capture Rose said. ''Now if you would come with me, my leader would like to see you.'', he said, reaching for Rose._

_Rose backed away and slid down a trap door that she knew of and used many times before. The man was pissed and slid down the narrow hole to find her and get her before she managed to get where she was escaping to. Rose made it to the bottom first after turning and zigzagging back and forth in the narrow path. Rose stood up and started to run, but tripped on something on the ground. The man that was chasing to her caught up to her and grabbed her ankle, pulling her into a tight bear hug and carried her away and to his leader._

_Rose was screaming and kicking, trying to get away from the man because she knew what was going to happen is she couldn't fight back or kill the guy named Austin._

_Back on the surface, Austin was ordering some of his men to shoot Roy with golden needles to keep him occupied so the guy who went after Rose could have some time to get back._

_A moment later there was loud screaming coming from the crumbling castle. Everyone looked towards it and saw the guy coming out and bear hugging Rose to death so she wouldn't get away._

_''Jim come over here.'' Austin called to him._

_Jim walked over and said, ''Sorry for the wait. This kid found a trap door and I had to follow her in a narrow hole that I barely fit it.''_

_''That's fine. You did a good job for your first time leaving the hideout and I'm grateful for that.'' Austin told Jim._

_''DADDY!'' Rose shouted while looking over at him._

_Austin smiled, ''Don't worry little vamp, your daddy will be fine if you show us what power you are capable of.''_

_''Don't do it Rose! He's going to kill me even you do show him your power!'' Roy shouted._

_Austin motioned for one of his men to shoot Roy to silence him._

_''AHH!'' Roy screamed in pain._

_''Daddy you alright?!'' Rose cried._

_''Rose.'' Roy hissed, ''Whatever you do, don't get angry, even if they hurt me or even kill me.''_

_''Kill him before he gets that stuck inside her little head and we lose our chance of seeing if it's true or not.'' Austin ordered. _

_A man pulled out a golden spear and threw it at Roy. Roy saw the spear coming towards him, but found himself too weak to move out of the way. The spear went right through his chest as he fell over, breathing hard._

_Rose felt something inside of her snap, as 15 vectors with a range of 30 meters shot out of her back as they pushed the enemies away, including the ones holding her._

_Rose fell into a deep sleep, but her body didn't co-operate with her._

_Austin got up slowly and looked at Rose with surprise, 'This must have been what that damn Roy was protecting all those years.' he thought._

_Rose was kneeling on one knee and stood up with power, ''I thought I wouldn't get a chance at kicking your ass when I heard what you have been doing to my father since you were at least 20 years old. Huh, Austin the leader of the hunter of suckers or am I wrong?'' Rose sheathed._

_Austin looked over at Roy, ''So this is what you've been keeping secret all this time.''_

_Roy struggled to look at him, ''Still...you won't be able to beat her the way you are now..'' Roy said, daring him to try._

_Austin was pissed off and ordered a few of his men to attack Rose. _

_Rose was standing there, looking around, but noticed that two people were running towards her with weapons in their hands. She continued to stare at them, but shot out some of her power and two vectors. The men were cut in half at their waist and fell to the ground, dead._

_Austin was shocked when his men didn't kill Rose. He made up his mind after Jim had tried to attack Rose, but ended in failure as her vectors ripped him apart. Austin stepped forward, knowing that he might die and said, ''I might as well get this over with by myself. I might die, but it was worth it.''_

_Austin took out a weapon and made a battle stance._

_Rose was ready for him and walked right up to him and passed him. Austin was confused when Rose passed him, as he tried to move, but found himself not being able to do so. He looked down to his waist, and found blood oozing out of his gut. _

_A few moments later Austin collapsed on the ground panting, ''I'll get you...for this one day. I will come back as a new being and kill you when I do...get...ba-'', he was cut off by a boulder that fell from the castle as it landed on him, killing him instantly._

_Rose looked over her shoulder and shook her head in frustration. She snapped out of her weird trance and ran to her father. ''Daddy, you alright?!'' she screamed._

_Roy was happy the prophecy had been made when he married his wife. He looked at Rose,, only to be shocked when her long black hair was turning white with the red outline still being there._

_Rose looked at her hair and was also shocked at what was happening, and that she was scared of what was happening to her._

_''Daddy, what's happening to me and why did I lose control over my body when I got so mad at that guy for hurting you?'' Rose asked, frightened._

_''The truth is, is that you're the next Vampire who is half diclonius to find the one to end all of this. Since you have unlocked your power just now, you must find the Twin swords of Dark and Light and end this for good.'' Roy explained._

_Rose was confused as ever, ''What are you talking about father? What are you telling me to do?''_

_Roy moved slightly and grabbed Rose's hand in his, ''When I married your mother, I found out that she had an ability that was brighter than mines. She told me that if I believe in he impossible then it would come true. You must find someone who has a spirit of light, but has an attitude of a good leader. You might not find that person right away, but keep trying until no end. Don't give up your hopes until you find that person.'', Roy sniffed._

_''Father, why are you crying?'' Rose asked._

_Roy held his sobs, ''Oh, it's nothing, it's just that I won't be able to see my little angel grow up that's all.'', he wiped his tears away. ''You know what's weird? Your mother told me to protect you, but now you're the one protecting me.'' he joked a little._

_Rose chuckled, ''That is true. But what are you going to do about all those needles that are sticking out of you?'' . Rose asked, reaching to pull one out._

_''Don't touch them!'' Roy yelled. ''They are dipped in poison and we are not stable to gold.'' he explained._

_''What do you mean 'not stable to gold'?'' Rose asked._

_''We can touch it, but if we are cut by it or it is thrown into us then we would most likely die if we don't get human blood within an hour or so.'' Roy stated._

_''OK, I'll go find some then.''_

_''No, there isn't any time left and what would you do if you can't do anything about the poison even if I do drink blood and heal my wounds?'' Roy asked, panting harder now._

_''Well, I, never mind. What are you going to do if you can't do anything about the poison and you die? What am I supposed to do without you?'' Rose sobbed._

_''Rose, I know you want me around when you are older, I can see it in your eyes, but that ain't gonna happen anytime soon. You need to take my words with you and go on a journey with Voo and find the next Vampire to rule over this place and defeat the hunters that started this war with us. I know it will be hard at first because I've done it myself once and I've had experience with it.''_

_Rose looked up at her father, ''How will I know who the next leader will be?''_

_Roy took out an octagon shaped stone that was ruby red with a sapphire blue stone in the middle of it, ''This stone will help. When you get close to a vampire it will blink in the middle, if you are far away from one it will blink red, but if the red and blue glow together in front of a person that is the one who will rule the next era of Vampires.'' Roy explained._

_''But, what if they are human?'' Rose asked._

_''If they have an ability then you change them into one of us, but you must tell them everything about what is going on and it is their choice to be turned.'' Roy stated._

_''OK father, but I think I lost Voo earlier and I can't find her.''_

_Roy whistled and Voo appeared out of the rubble and came to Rose._

_''Voo you-'' Rose started, but was cut off by Roy._

_''Rose, take Voo and go. Don't speak to anyone, just find the next leader of the Palace. Don't come back here until you find him got it? I will get some servants to rebuild the castle while you're away, before I die of course.'' , Roy coughed up blood. _

_''I understand father, but do I need to go all over the world to find this person?''_

_''Yes, now go and don't forget about the twin swords that control your power. And if you meet anymore diclonius, then only kill them if they get in your way.'' Roy told her._

_''Alright, I'll leave now and you better believe me when I come back with the new leader.'' Rose said, running into the woods with Voo overhead._

_**/End Flashback/**_

Chaos was quite for a long time because she was taking everything in and she didn't want to speak and make something go wrong.

Solomon was the first to speak because he had heard this story before, ''Rose, I forgot to ask you this, but where did you go after that?''

''Well, I pretty much went anywhere the stone took me. A 1000 years after my 22nd birthday I stopped growing and changing so I kept counting the years. On my 1022nd birthday I made myself to Egypt and I met the previous Pharaoh's son, but never told him my name.''

Solomon was shocked, ''You met Yami 5000 years ago? That's why he was surprised when he saw you earlier.''

Chaos' eyes glazed over as she remembered the first time she met Yami. _'I know he doesn't remember meeting me 5000 years ago, and that my name was Amora, but I can't let him know that I know about him.', _she thought.

There was silence for a few minutes, before Rose sighed, standing up, ''Well, I'm going into our room to meditate for a bit.''

The two nodded, as Solomon went to go watch TV and Chaos went on her laptop and started to type something.

Rose got a few candles from the bathroom, setting them in a circle and lighting them, before turning the light off and sat in the center of the circle, closing her eyes.

A few hours later Chaos wandered up the stairs and into her's and Rose's room. She saw Rose still meditating and quietly walked past her and to the window, opening it and climbing up to the room where she sat down, gazing out into the city.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY CRAP I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! * collapses on ground *<strong>

**Cesar: * looks at chapter * wow, this is 14 pages long with more than 6000 words, I'm impressed. Nice job. ^_^**

**Me: Thanks Cesar. ^_^ This has got to be my longest chapter for a story EVER. But anyways, hope you enjoyed and liked the twists I put in here. Believe me, from here on, things will start to change. * chuckles evilly ***

**Cesar: -_-'' Please review, and while we try to bring the authoress down from her sugar high and get her to type the next chapter up and not take 3 weeks to type the next one up like she did for this one. And no flames please!**


End file.
